Episode 3285 (11th October 2002)
Plot Marlon has finished the cake and he and Tricia look forward to the wedding rehearsal. But to throw a spanner in the works Bernice phones Tricia to say she is too ill to travel up and be a bridesmaid, so Ashley suggests Emily. As Emily accepts the role of bridesmaid, Marlon is horrified when Tricia proceeds to ask Steph to be her Maid of Honour. Marlon turns the conversation to the stag night. He and Paddy are worried that the Dingle stag rituals will go too far. He doesn't want to end up abandoned in Scotland, but knows Zak and the rest of the clan wont let him get off lightly. With money in mind, Mack overhears them talking about the wedding and announces he has a plan to get back the cash for the repairs on Edith's house. As they try to piece together the pregnancy puzzle, Chris is horrified that Zoe may have conceived in the clinic and wants to report it to the police, but there is no evidence. Charity goes with Zoe for the scan. But Zoe cant bring herself to look at the screen. They are both stunned when she is told that she is 20 weeks pregnant or more. They try to work out what Zoe was doing five months ago as it was just before she was admitted to the clinic, at the height of her schizophrenia. Unable to bear the thought of never knowing who the father is, Zoe informs them that she doesn't want the baby and plans to have an abortion. Viv continues to make attempts to make others drop out of the calendar shoot. First she makes a comment to Tricia about posing nude being an unsuitable activity before the wedding. She then targets Laurel, touching on her insecurities suggesting Louise and Chloe are far more striking. Will her bullying tactics finally get her a place on the nude calendar shoot? Jack gives Andy his grandmother's engagement ring that she left for him to give to Katie. Brian has planted a rosebush in the garden as a memorial to the baby. Keen to get in Angie's good books, Syd probes Marc about her favourite hobbies, but loses his appetite when Marc tells him she enjoys outdoor pursuits. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies Guest cast *Sonographer - Nicola Bolton Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes